Trash Trouble
by TheStationmaster
Summary: An authors insert story in which two friends go on an adventure in the Sylvanian Forest, and help prevent the forest from being polluted.
1. Chapter 1

**Another author's insert story, this time, a story based off the "Svlvanian Families" series, requested by retro mania, entiled "Trash Trouble" This is Chapter 1. Enjoy and comment.**

Nick was hanging with his friend Erin for a few days. Erin is Nick's BFF, and Nick enjoys hanging with her.

But Erin was feeling sad. Her dad was away in Los Angeles for two whole weeks for a trashman's convention.

"Cheer up Erin." said Nick. "Your dad will be home soon."

"I know." replied Erin sadly. "But he just left yesterday."

"I'm sure he'll be home sooner than expected. Your dad is a really cool guy."

"Why's that?" asked Erin.

"Because he's a great guy. He's very fortuinate to be working as a trashman. Would you feel sad if he had no job?"

"Then he could spend more time with me." said Erin.

"But I'm sure he'll be glad to see you when he gets home." added in Nick.

This made Erin feel a little better.

That night, Nick decided to sleep with Erin, so that she would feel comfortable.

"Are you sure my dad will be home soon?" asked Erin.

"Of course." replied Nick. "Night Erin."

"Night Nick." and the two went to sleep.

But late in the night, the Woodkeeper and his assistant in training arrived at Erin's house.

"This looks like the place. 47 Stevens Street" said the Woodkeeper.

"Are you sure?" said his assistant. "I could sware it was the big house with the big satellite dish on top."

"Shh!" snapped the Woodkeeper. "We don't want to wake them up."

They tip-toed into the bedroom, where Nick and Erin were sleeping.

"What are doing again?" asked the assistant.

"We're taking Nick and Erin to our wonderful forest." replied the Woodkepper.

Magical dust soon flow through the air, and Nick and Erin were soon on their way, to the Sylvanian Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the conclusion to "Trash Trouble" Enjoy and comment.**

When Erin and Nick woke up, they were surprised to not only find out that they were animated, but they were in the Sylvanian Forest.

"Why are we here?" asked Nick.

"Because of your friend." explained the Woodkeeper. "She's sad that her dad is a trashman and wants him to come home sooner."

"I know." said Erin sadly.

"So I want you two to have an adventure here in the Sylvanian Forest." explained the Woodkeeper.

Nick and Erin glanced.

"First, I need to make you smaller than all the animals in the forest."

So with some magical dust, the Woodkeeper made Erin and Nick the smallest of all, then sent them on their way.

While walking through the Sylvanian Forest, the two were amazed of how clean the forest looked.

"I suppose there is no trashmen here." said Erin.

"Sure there is! said Nick. "There's trashmen _everywhere_ "

They were walking along the main path, when Nick bumped into a little girl.

"Sorry." said the girl, whose name is Di.

"It's alright." said Nick. "Accidents happen sometimes, but it's all good."

"Who are you?" asked Di.

"Well, my name is Nick. I'm visiting the Sylvanian Forest."

"I'm Diane, but I like to be called Di. I'm a princess!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Nick. "I've never met a real princess before!"

"Who are you here with?" asked Di.

"My friend Erin."

Erin walked over.

"This is Di. She's a princess." said Nick.

"Hi Di!"

"Hi Erin."

"Should we explore the forest some more?" asked Nick.

"I guess so." said Erin.

"I'll come with you!" said Di.

And together, the three friends set off to explore the Sylvanian Forest some more.

While exploring the Sylvanian Forest, they met Forest Evergreen, who was cleaning up the forest.

"Hello Di!" said Forest, "who are your friends?"

"This is Nick and his friend Erin. They are visiting our wonderful and clean forest.

"I can agree that this forest is wonderful, but it isn't the cleanest." said Forest. "Someone has been up to no good, and has been littering,"

"That's a bad thing to do!" said Erin. "My dad's a trashman, and he hates when people litter."

"My dad's a trashman too!" exclamed Di. "Do you love your dad?"

"I do." sighed Erin, "but he's always out working."

"I miss him when he's away, but I'm happy when he's home."

Soon, the gang came across a huge heap of litter.

"Who put all this litter here?" boomed Forest.

"We did!" came two voices.

The two voices were Packbat and Gatorpossum, who were guarding the heap of litter.

"What are you two think you're doing!" snapped Forest.

"Just doing our work." replied Packbat.

"Polluting the environment!" added in Gatorpossum. "And nobody is going to stop us!"

"Well we are, you naughty creatures!" said Di angrily.

Just then, a beep was heard.

"Here is more litter." said a robotic voice.

"Thank you Hetro." said Gatorpossum as he tossed the litter down on the ground, next to the huge heap of litter that was already there.

"That's it!" snapped Nick. "We are going to end this litter spree once and for all!"

But then, Packbat grabbed Nick and Di, and tossed them into a dumpster.

" **HELP!"** cried the two.

Erin was worried.

"And now, you'll be sent to the dump!" said Packbat, "because here comes the trashman!"

"Oh no!" moaned Erin. "What am I going to do!"

"Try unlocking the dumpster!" cried Nick.

"Hurry!" yelled Di.

Erin raced over to attempt to unlock the dumpster.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't unlock the dumpster.

Gatorpossum laughed evilly.

"You'll never get the combination, because it will only open, if I say _unlock."_

Gatorpossum realized he had just made a huge mistake.

The dumpster opened, and Nick and Di were freed.

"Thank you Erin!" said the two.

"My pleasure." replied Erin.

"And now to teach you three a lesson!" boomed Forest.

"Oh dear." said Packbat.

Packbat, Gatorposum, and Hetro were soon thrown in the dumpster, and within moments, the trashman arrived, and the three were off to the dump.

Soon, it was time for Nick and Erin to depart back home.

"Thank you for an amazing adventure!" said Nick.

"No problem!" said Forest.

"Come back soon!" said Erin.

And with that, Nick and Erin were magically transported back home.


End file.
